Adamson Falcons
The Adamson Soaring Falcons are the collegiate men's varsity teams of Adamson University that play in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. The collegiate women's varsity teams are called the Lady Falcons while the high school varsity teams are called the Baby Falcons. The University's varsity athletes participate in different sports. The Falcons teams are members of various leagues including Shakey's V-League, Fr. Martin's Cup, Fil-Oil Flying V Preseason Cup and Palarong Pangrehiyon. Mascot and Colors The school's choice of the Falcon for its mascot is symbolic. Just as the Falcon soars high before inflicting harm on its prey, so do the varsity teams of Adamson soar high to defeat their opponents in a sporting event. Blue and White are Adamson's official school colors. Sports Basketball UAAP Season 74 The Soaring Falcons Basketball Team Roster Team Depth Chart Coaching Staff *Head Coach: Leo Austria *Assistant Coaches: ** Jing Ruiz ** Mon Santos ** Ronald Perada Notable players Men's Basketball * Louie Alas (Letran Knights and Philippine Patriots head coach) * Mel Alas (Soaring Falcons' Coach for 68th season of UAAP) * Richard "Chad" Alonzo (PBA Player) * Marlou Aquino (1996 PBA Rookie of the Year, 1998 RP Centennial Team Member) * Ken Bono (2006 UAAP MVP, PBA Player) * Patrick Cabahug (2007 UAAP Scoring Champion, ABL Player) * Hector Calma (PBA's 25 Greatest Players member) * Kenneth Duremdes (1998 PBA MVP ) * Gherome Ejercito (Former PBA Player) * Edward Joseph Feihl (1998 RP Centennial Team Member, Former PBA Player) * Roel Hugnatan (Former ABL Player) * Eddie Laure (2001 MBA MVP) * Melvin Mamaclay (PBA Player) * Mark Abadia * Leo Canuday * Elmer Layug * Erwin Luna * Dennis Madrid * Ramil Tagupa * Glen Peter Yap Baseball * Joselito Bermoza * Mark Bernardino * Lloyd Cabigon * Jayson Dimatulac * Albert Fajardo * Bernard Gomez * Romeo Jasmin * Edward Landicho * Gian Llaguno * Marvin Malig * German Marcelino * Charles Paul Natividad * Genald Pareja * Maclyn Samorin * Richard Siacor * Warren Vispo * Welvin Vispo * Jozzer Araga * John Eric Federio * Christian Gaddi * Bernard Gomez * Levi Glenn Ibaan * Mark Anthony Kakisako * Roger Landicho * Nathan Macapas * John Louie Magbanua * German Marcelino * Michael Medina * Roderick Mercado * Glenn Castanar Badminton Men * Jordan Alcantara * T.J. Alonzo * Akira Gan * Francisco Kim * Marc Gregory Olanio * Ramon Pardo * Jerome Pechera * Zyron Cayanan * Ian Karlo Dizon * Renz Paguia Women * Verna Belason * Janina Marie Chavez * Diana Clado * Nikki Guisando * Jeryss Lu * Jael Quirimit * Angelica Pardo * Lovely Sawada * Jubie Vallata * Ma. Isabel Villaran Judo *Robin James Arellano *Cesareo Angelo Banol *Jessica Go Benipayo *Andrian Cabezas *Jeremiah Fantone *Francis Philip Francisco *Victor Alvarez Pedro *Joper Yongo Adamson Pep Squad Pep Squad Dancers * Leanne Mae Ababon * Veronica Belaos * Judy Eusebio * Norbert Libao * Beatris Lim * Christine Mercader * Angelica May Miranda * Jean Mondia * Jazzen Marie Regala * Analee Samera * Ma. Nieva Katrina Selada * Jonathan Vilma Santos * Leonard Sumagui * Mark Noel Ador * Dennis Cariño * Limwell Delarosa * Patrick Paul Espa * Jayson Fugaban * Peter Philip Galvez * Carlo Lazaro * Jeremy Lorenzo * Dan Albert Rabino * Mark Louie Remigio * Jericson Renacido * John Philip Rivera * James Errol Tarrayo Pep Squad (Juniors) * Aena Casiano * Lee Flores * Paticia Pineda * Kate Janssen * Jessica Liwag * Nicole Laboguin * Emmanuel Aldea * Syra Mijares * Loraine Francisco * Vincent Paguyo - Adamson versus UE basketball game]] Rankings Being the three most popular sports in UAAP, this is the school's ranking in each sport since 1987, the year, the UAAP became an 8-team league. Note: The rankings from 2003-2005 considers the forfeited games of DLSU. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UAAP_Season_68#Suspension_of_De_La_Salle_University-Manila. re! Adamson University Soaring Falcons Category:Sports in Manila Adamson University Soaring Falcons Category:Sports in Manila